


The Boy Who Lived and the First Adventure

by MicoJKen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Protective Severus Snape, Protective Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicoJKen/pseuds/MicoJKen
Summary: That night they found the boy who lived, the war came to a stand still and Black and Snape became fathers.Harry Potter had been waiting for years to go back home, back to Hogwarts and finally he will be going home. But things are not as easy going as he was hoping. Dangerous plots are in motion and his godfather seems to be at the center of it. Can he proove Snape's inoccents? And what is the suspect after? What is in the trapdoor on the thirdfloor?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	1. Never Made it to Privet Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Let me first start by saying that this and the next four fics snip its that I'll be posting are not fix-it fics.  
> I loves these fandomes and believe the words of their creators to be gossiple.  
> However, I'm one of those annoying fans who constantly wondering 'what it'. I have at least thousands what if fics in my head and on my desktop and in my journals. So I kind of wanted to post some of those what ifs and rewrites, but don't really know where to start. So I started here.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> I own nothing, Harry Potter and the Wizarding World is the brilliant brain child of J.K. Rowling.  
> Enjoy.

CRACK  
Severus didn’t even wait for the second crack as he rushed for the front gate to the Potter home.  
CRACK  
“Severus, wait.” Sirius hissed, hurrying after him. “Severus!”  
But Severus wasn’t listening. He stared horrified at the gate hanging on its hinges for only a second before running for the front door. The door was in a similar state making the blood flood from his face.  
“Sirius…” he whimpered, his voice breaking at the end.  
“Severus.” Sirius urged, grabbing his fiance’s wrist. “Don’t leave my side. We don’t know what’s in there. He might be in there.”  
“No,” Severus shook his head, tears starting to slip past his chin. “We’re too late. They’re…”  
“You don’t know that.” Sirius insisted, stepping past the ruined door. “C’mon.”  
The house was in a horrid state of disarray, furniture overturned, glass littered the floor, and scorch marks marred the walls. Severus was starting to feel sick. The sight slowly breaking his heart and ridding him of hope.  
There was a sudden infantile wailing on the second floor, getting their attention. They didn’t hesitate, running up the stairs and down the hall.  
“James!” Sirius cried falling to his knees at the body of his best friend.  
James Potter lay in front of a door with a horrified look on his face, his lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling.  
“No.” Sirius wailed. “No, James, no.”  
Severus kneeled down with his lover hugging him around the shoulders in an effort to contort him. He had no love for James but he felt a pain in his chest for Sirius’s loss. And the sight of his school bully lying lifeless was never a sight he wanted to see. He would never wish this on James, not even after all he did.  
The wailing got louder then, just behind the door at which James lay before.  
“Go,” Sirius told Severus. “Go, make sure the boy’s alright.”  
He wanted to stay and confront his lover but knew that he shouldn’t waste any time when it came to the babe. He gave the dog-ish man a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before leveling his wand and pushing the door open. The wailing was absolutely distraught and when he stepped in the room he understood why.  
“Greyback!” he snarled as the overgrown werewolf turned to face him. He was looming over the crib, making Snape see red. He would not let this monster hurt his godson. “Stupefy!”  
With a wave of his wand, the wolf-wizard was thrown across the room and into the wall knocking him out making the babe cry even louder in fear. Hearing his fiance’s spell, Sirius came running into the room and glared at Greyback.  
“Incarcerous,” he growled flicking his wand conjuring a thick rope that wound itself tightly around the werewolf. “It’s alright.” Sirius suddenly cooed going to the babe, sweeping him into his arms and cradling the little boy to his chest. “You’re alright little pup.” he hushed rocking the babe side to side gently.  
He scrutinized the boy noticing the mark on his brow, a bolt of lightning-shaped scar.  
“Oh, Merlin.” Sirius gasped, catching Severus’s attention. “A dark mark.”  
“He’s been touched by the killing curse.” Severus whispered.  
“But he isn’t dead.” Sirius gaped looking up at Snape. “Does he honestly have that much power?”  
“No.” Severus shook his head sensing the magik coming off the infant. “Someone used accident magic, something no one knows how to use now.”  
“But who could have-”  
“Lily.” Severus hissed looking around the room.  
“Of course.” Sirius smiled knowing full well that James's wife was one of the cleverest witches of their generation.  
“Where is she?” Snape demanded, only to look back at the crib and find his answer. “Oh no…” he whimpered. “No, no, no!”  
There laying halfway behind the babe's crib, was Lily Potter eyes wide and blank. Severus dropped to his knees, shaky hands reaching out to cradle the body of his best friend to his chest as he sobbed. He couldn’t believe it. Lily Potter, always Lily Evans to him, was dead. His best friend who had always been by his side in school. Who had always defended him from her future husband. Who had forgiven him for calling her awful names. Who had helped him realize that he was in love with Sirius. Who had named him and his fiance her son’s godfather. She was dead, and though he knew there was most likely nothing could have done, he couldn’t help but feel that he should have done something.  
Sirius watched, tears streaming down his cheek. He silently mourned the death of his friends, before turning a murderous glare to the werewolf. He knew it wasn’t him who killed his friends. Voldemort did that, most likely Greyback was meant for back up should other wizards show up. But still. What was he doing over Harry’s crib? Now worried, and thinking of his other friend, he began to check over the boy. He gently rubbed the boy’s limbs hoping to find nothing. But unfortunately, he touched something sending the boy in an upset crying fit. Snape looked back up still trying to calm his sobs.  
“What is it?” he asked, with a small hiccup. “What’s wrong with him?”  
“We need to get him to Dumbledore.” Sirius hissed. “Bring Greyback. We’ll owl Remus once we’re there.”  
Gently Severus set his friend down, knowing that she would want him to look after her son despite what he felt- that’s what his job as godfather demanded.  
“What is it?” He demanded looking over the boy quite worried. “What’s wrong with him?”  
“We can’t apparate.” Sirius shook his head. “You go ahead,” he told him. “I’ll summon my bike and ride to Hogwarts. You send an owl to Remus and tell Dumbledore what's happened. I’ll send one to the ministry to have some Auroras take Greyback away.”  
“What am I to tell him about the boy?” Severus demanded getting scared. “What has happened to him.”  
Sirius growled glaring at the unconscious wolfman.  
“The bastard bit him.” he snarled. “He bit Harry.”  
For Severus, the whole world seemed to stop at his lover’s words. Just when he thought; thank Merlin, the boy is safe. How could this happen? If only they had gotten there faster. They hadn’t been at it more than thirty seconds and already they had failed at their role as godfathers.  
“Severus.” Sirius called snapping the pale man out of his inner torment.  
“Yes?” Severus gasped.  
“You have to go.” Sirius reminded. “Get to Dumbledore, owl Remus. Tell them what happened. We need to know our next step by the time I get there. Hurry.”  
“Yes, yes.” Severus agreed rushing forward only to pause and turn back. “Do not take any risks.” He told his fiance. “You keep that boy and yourself safe. I better see you at Hogwarts within the hour.”  
“I’ll be fine,” Sirius assured. “I’ll keep the pup safe, don’t you worry. Now go, hurry.”  
And with that Snape popped out of existence. Sirius gave himself a moment to breathe. Everything had happened so fast after they had gotten there. And now he had an unconscious wizard wolf and a one-year-old toddler. He barely had any time to mourn the deaths of his dearest friends and now he had to summon the Aurors and his motorcycle. When things settled down he would take the chance to grieve and comfort his fiance who must also be feeling dreadfully miserable. But for now, he had work to do.  
He juggled the dozing babe as he charmed a quill to write a message to his fellow Aurors then used his wand to float it to the fireplace where it would be received in another and hopefully would summon the needed help. He then went to work summoning his bike and then proceeded to wait. There was nothing he could do until the Aurors got there. And he couldn’t apparate with little Harry while he was only a babe. But he still didn’t want to spend nearly any time in that house. But he couldn’t leave. He needs to watch and make sure that Greyback didn’t escape. That monster was now the greatest threat to Harry and to his friend Remus. Which reminded him of another friend. Peter Pettigrew.  
“I’ll kill him.” Sirius hissed rocking Harry gently again. “I swear, if I ever find him, I will kill him.”  
He had known for a while that Peter was the secret keeper for the Potters. James had trust the stout man completely. They all had. All except Severus. He knew something was off about the man. And now he regretted not listening to his fiance. Peter had told Voldemort everything. And now, his friends were dead and Harry was an orphan. Looking down at the little pup, Sirius then swore once more.  
“You will know about this night, pup,” he promised with a smile. “You will know that your parents were the bravest people in the world and that they loved you more than anything. You will also never be unloved. I will love and care for you until the end of my days. And so will Severus. We will love you just as fiercely as your parents. Don’t you worry little pup. Nothing will ever harm you. Not as long as we live.”  
The bike showed up shortly after that, and the Aurors after that. They took Greyback- who was still knocked out- to Askaband then got a report from Sirius. They had wanted to take Harry but Sirius had laughed and said over my dead body, then proceeded to fashion a sling around his chest and rest Harry- bundled in a thick blanket- in it so he could straddle the seat and rev the engine to life. To his relief and joy, baby Harry seemed to love being in the air. No doubt James would have taken him flying even at such a young age. It was a long way to Hogwarts but he’d rather take the boy there where he knew for certain that he would be safe. Though the dark lord may be gone, his followers were still at large for the time being including his estranged cousin. Hogwarts was for the best.  
They had barely made it to Scotland when Sirius checked once again on the babe and found him asleep. He wished that the boy could remain as peaceful as this moment for the rest of his life, but knew harsh times were in store for him. There won’t be a child in the wizarding world that won’t know his name. And most of Voldemort’s followers will vie for his death. If he recalled, the Malfoy’s had a son just about Harry’s age. Most likely he and all the other children born to the old families will hate Harry. Sirius would do anything to keep all this from happening if he could.  
Hogwarts loomed on a cliff just a few yards before him making him sigh with relief. He had made it. They were safe.  
“Sirius.” McGonagall called as he entered the great hall. “At last you’ve arrived.”  
“Where are Severus and Dumbledore.” Sirius urged in lieu of greeting.  
“In his office.” She assured, ignoring his lack of manners gaping at the bundle in Sirius’s arms. “Is that him?” she asked breathlessly.  
“Yeah.” Sirius’s tone took on a softer note as he looked down holding the sleeping boy so McGonagall could see him. “This is Harry James Potter.”  
“Oh, the poor wee one.” McGonagall murmured so as not to wake him. “Come, Dumbledore and Severus are waiting for you with Remus.”  
He followed her through the school wondering if the students were in there feasting in the hall or if they had retired to their dormitories. All he hoped at this moment was that none of them would see him or the babe in his arms. He didn’t want to delay this any more than he already had. They needed to find a way to either treat or prevent the bites virus.  
“Sirius.” Severus breathed, relieved to see both he and the babe safe and finally back in his sight.  
“We’re fine, Sev.” Sirius assured with a feeble smile, the stress of the night finally wearing on him. “Remus.” he smiled to his friend, then to the headmaster. “Dumbledore.”  
“Let me see the boy, Black.” Dumbledore wheezed holding out his arms.  
Reluctantly Sirius handed over the babe, his arms sore and now slack at his sides. Severus came to his side and watched nervously as Dumbledore and Remus looked over the boy. Just wanting to feel less anxious, Sirius reached out and took Severus’s hand. They weren’t one's for PDA but this was an extraordinary situation. At this moment they desperately needed each other.  
“What do you think, Remus?” Dumbledore asked.  
“I’m afraid too much time has passed.” Remus murmured rubbing his face, he looked haggard and worn, and absolutely miserable. “We can give him the same kind of potion I take when he comes into his wolf hood, but there isn’t much else to do.”  
“You're absolutely sure?” Severus said grimly, he had already feared and suspected this outcome, though it did not make him feel any better to have it confirmed. “That is all that can be done?"  
“That can’t be.” Sirius urged. “Look again, Remus. There has to be something we can do.”  
“There is nothing to be done, my friend.” Remus insisted grimly. “The boy will be a werewolf. We will need to take precautions. We need to plan our next move very carefully.”  
“The first thing we need to do is find where the boy will stay.” Dumbledore rasped looking to the men in the room. “With the circumstances of this night, this boy will be beyond famous. He won’t even know why. Something like that could reap something terrible.”  
“What do you mean headmaster?” Severus asked, placing a hand on Sirius’s shoulder to ground him.  
“Fame can spoil something good just as much as it could empower them.” the headmaster informed rocking the babe gently. “We do not want to risk this. Therefore, I suggest that we send the boy to his aunt on Private drive.”  
“Who?” Sirius asked, suddenly alert.  
“Lily’s sister, Petunia Dursley,” Dumbledore informed. “She and her husband have a son roughly Harry’s age. I think it would be good for him to live in a world away from ours.”  
“No.” Severus cried stepping forward. “You can’t! I’ve known Lily since we were children. I’ve met her sister. I’ve heard stories about that man she married. They are the worst sort of muggle- no people- in the whole of the UK. You can’t send him there. They-”  
“Are the only family he has now.” Dumbledore insisted.  
“You’re wrong.” Sirius advanced standing next to Snape now. “He has us. James and Lily named us Harry’s godfathers. Should anything happen to them, then it was up to us to take care of their son. He will be coming with us.”  
“Sirius-” but Severus didn’t let Dumbledore have his way this time.  
“No.” Severus gritted. “We are his godfathers. We are to take him and care for him. We will keep him humble. We will not let him follow Voldemort’s path. I won’t let him.”  
“Severus-”  
“We are taking him.” Severus urged stepping forward and gently taking the babe. “Remus, I would like for you to send me your notes on werewolf potions so I may make a stock of it for Harry when he is older.” Remus nodded to him, as Severus cradled the boy to his chest protectively. “Dumbledore, I would like to request two weeks off for mourning and acclimating with the new situation.” he didn’t wait for Dumbledore to answer as he walked back to a shocked looking Sirius.  
“Let’s go home,” he told him. “We have a lot to do now. C’mon. We’ll have to take your bike. Give me the sling.”  
Sirius didn’t argue. He quickly took off the sling and helped Severus situate it on. Then he watched as his fiance gently lay the babe in it and cradled him against the chest.  
“Severus-” Dumbledore called.  
“No.” was all the former Slytherin said as he walked away.  
Sirius quickly nodded to Remus, promising to talk as soon as he could then jogged off to catch up with the other man and babe. When he found them Severus was still fuming, pacing in front of Sirius’s bike. Sirius watched him for a moment, almost laughing as he saw little Harry looking up at the other man with keen interest before giggling adorably.  
“Severus.” he called.  
“He, that man,” Severus growled. “He is as brilliant as they come, but a dim twat.”  
“Now come on Severus.” Sirius soothed.  
“I know all about that muggle he wanted to send the boy to.” Severus gritted. “She and her no-good husband would have tortured the boy. Would have tried to break him. May have even managed it. It may have very well turned him into the dark wizard Dumbledore feared so much. He would grow up without knowing what he is. He will fear his power thanks to those Muggles. He needs to be raised by wizards. Needs to know where he comes from. Who his parents are. Lily left him to me as did James with you. He had no right to try to take the boy from our care.”  
Severus was panting then and had stopped pacing. Little Harry was smiling up at him, seeming to find Severus’s tantrum amusing. Sirius found it very much endearing.  
“C’mon then.” Sirius smiled straddling his bike. “As you said, we have a lot to do. I’m gonna have to pull my cradle out of storage and send Creature for food and such.”  
Severus nodded climbing onto the bike wrapping an arm around Sirius’s waist and the other around the boy. They were in the air soon enough and zooming for Grimmauld Place. Severus rested his cheek on Sirius’s shoulder staring down at the babe who was slowly falling asleep. He was a parent now. It was an odd thought but a true one. He, Severus Snape, was a father, or well a godfather who had now adopted his godson unofficially. He wasn’t even married to his fiance yet. They were waiting for a good chance. With Severus acting as a spy for the Order it was never safe. Even he couldn’t make Voldemort see the edge to one of his followers marrying the enemy even as a farce. Yet now, the Dark Lord was gone. Dead or just too weak to rise, it didn’t matter. It was done and he was free to do as he pleased. And all he wanted to do now was get the babe to bed and mourn with his fiance as the loss of their friends. He would have to figure out how to be a parent the next day.  
They had reached Grimmauld place in mere minutes. Little Harry was still asleep at Severus’s chest as he made his way to the tea room, waving his wand so that the kettle was now warming and two mugs set themselves on the tea table. A spoon moved all on its own, scooping up sugar and dumping into the mugs, another doing the same with the honey. Severus sat at the table with the babe, unconsciously rocking him. The kettle barely started whistling when Severus held out his hand and summoned it to him so it could pour the water into the mugs. Two teabags lifted on their own and plopped one each in the mugs. Some milk was poured and the tea was ready. Severus took a tentative sip and waited for his fiance. But he didn’t have to wait long.  
“Is it wrong that the sight before me makes me a bit happy?” Sirius asked quietly.  
Severus looked behind him and managed a halfhearted snear.  
“Considering the circumstances, I believe you are aloud a bit of happiness considering it won’t last most likely.” he answered just as quietly.  
“You’re a bit dark sometimes.” Sirius chuckled but it was a sorry sound. “Accio, cradle.” with a wave of his wand Sirius’s old baby cradle came floating down the stairs. With a few more waves a large blanket was conjured, folding in on itself so it formed a nice cushion. Snape smiled at him, standing and placing the babe in the cradle gently. “Flying put’s the boy right to sleep. Most comfortable in the air.” Sirius chuckled. “Definitely James’s son.”  
“Don’t remind me.” Severus groaned, stepping back. “I’m already dreading his teen years.”  
“He is also Lily’s son.” Sirius reminded him, wrapping an arm around Severus’s shoulder. “He'll have his father’s knack for trouble for sure.”  
Severus snorted. “Especially with you raising him.”  
“But he’ll have his mother’s gentleness,” Sirius assured. “We’ll see to it.”  
At this Severus coughed. Sirius knew he was crying now, quiet and sorrowful. He held him close and let him get it out while several of his own tears streamed down his cheeks.  
From that night on, their lives had changed, for better or for worse… well, they would just have to see.


	2. The Wand Chooses the Wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, second and third chapter for this story. Sorry it's took me so long, IRL was messing with my fangirl life. So sad. Anyway, here is the second chapter and the third one is coming in like two seconds. Hope you like it.  
> I own nothing, J.K. Rowling's brain child.  
> Enjoy

Harry Potter was having such a nice dream. He dreamt that he was driving Sirius’s motorcycle all by himself. He had been riding since he was one so he knew very well how to work it. He dreamed that he was soaring across the sky, smiling brightly and laughing without a care in the world. But suddenly, there was a flash of green light and he was knocked from the bike. He had started falling looking up to the sky with a cry of panic. The clouds were chasing him, taking shape until they resembled a wolf, but then… he shot up in his bed panting and sweating. He looked blurrily around his room, fumbling his hand on the nightstand looking for his glasses. Sunlight was leaking through his curtains, and the scare on his torso was aching. It does that after full moon nights which he remembered last night was in fact a full moon.   
There was a light tapping at his door before it was opened slowly.  
“Harry?” Severus, one of his godfathers called quietly as he entered. There was a drawl to his voice that made him sound a bit pompous, however, it was always a sound that soothed Harry immediately. “Good, I see you're awake. Breakfast is ready. Come on down.”  
“Alright.” Harry nodded, wiping his brow with a small smile. “Just let me get dressed.”  
Snape scrutinized him for a moment, noting the shimmering brow and how Harry rubbed his side.   
“Should I mix some of the potions with your tea?” He asked and you would really have to know him to know that he was worried.   
“No.” Harry shook his head making a face of disdain. “It’s not hurting anymore. I’m fine, promise.”  
“Very well.” Severus nodded still sounding worried. “Sirius is waiting so be quick.”  
Harry nodded waiting for Severus to close the door before he hopped up and got dressed. Once ready he bid the picture of his mom and dad good morning-smiling as the pictures waved at him with their own smiles- then ran down the hall and stairs heading straight for the kitchen. The sight that greeted him was a marvelous one.  
“Happy birthday, Harry.” Sirius cheered, Severus right by him with a small smile.   
There were three presents on the table along with a cake with eleven candles and pink frosting with green lettering. It was a bit misshapen which lead him to believe it was from Hagrid the Hogwarts gamekeeper.   
He had known Hagrid since he was a toddler. Snape had often taken Harry to Hogwarts while he was younger, keeping him in his chambers with the house elves while Snape taught. Sometimes he would also take him with him to class and keep him in his office. Those days Harry remembers playing with his toys and peeking out to watch his godfather teach. Then Harry got older and restless.   
“Harry, please remain here today.” Snape told him as he gathered his papers and books for the class. “Read your books, or play some games.”  
“But Severus-”  
“Potter,” Snape warned, eyeing the boy, daring him to continue, he didn’t. “If you behave I’ll talk to Madame Hooch about stepping up your flying lessons.”  
“Really?” Harry beamed.  
“Only if you behave.” Snape warned. “Sirious will be by for lunch, I’ll be back then. Bimzy will fetch tea and biscuits for you soon enough. Now be good.”  
With that he swept out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.  
Harry watched him go for a moment before turning the rest of the room. Snape’s quarters were modest. He was given one of the parent rooms. It didn’t happen often, but sometimes professors would have to bring their kids to the school. In which case they were given a bigger apartment for themselves and their child. Two small rooms and a sitting room. Snape's rooms were quaint, but homey. There were two armchairs by the fireplace with a decent coffee table between them while the walls were covered in bookcases stuffed to bursting with books. Most were on dark arts and positions, but some were Harry’s fiction books. Not many, but some. He liked reading enough, but it wasn’t his favorite thing to do. So instead he decided to play a few rounds of exploding snaps, or swish around his play wand. But of course, he grew bored. The room began to feel right and his skin itched with restlessness. The only cure, in his young mind, was a breath of fresh air.  
Looking out the window he watched as the students meandered and laughed on the front lawn, wishing he could join them. Wishing got him thinking, thinking got him plotting. And soon enough he had a plan. So, he waited till they all went back inside, then crept to the door. Snape normally trusted him enough to leave the door unlocked, and this time was no different. He peeked out, making sure that Bimzy or any other tattle-tales weren’t in sight before tiptoeing out. He wasn’t planning on being gone long. Really just long enough to get some sun. He didn’t want to make his godfather worry, and he also didn’t want to ruin his chances of getting flying lessons. But being cooped up in the apartment was a bit much even for just a few hours. So he clung to the wall and made his way to the first door he found leading outside. Looking around he breathed in the fresh country air and smiled as the sun beamed down on his face.   
“And wha do yew think yur dowin out ‘ere?”  
Jumping with a small shriek Harry looked up at the tallest, hairiest, most intimidating man he had ever seen.  
“Well?” the man asked.  
“I…” Harry couldn’t think of anything to say.   
All he could think was that he should run back inside and find Snape before this giant crushed him.  
But before he could do anything a massive beast of a dog popped out of nowhere and shoved his nose right into the boy's face. Harry gave a small squawk that turned into a giggle as the dog began to sniff him. Forgetting his fear for a moment he hugged the canine’s large head happily, being reminded of Sirius when he became Padfoot and feeling instantly at ease.  
“Now Fang, yew shouldn’t bae so rude.” the man boomed with a laugh. “Sorry, ‘bout ‘at. He’s a bit daft.”  
“He’s nice.” Harry smiled.  
“Yeah, ah guess.” the man shrugs. “Now ‘en, yew look a bit young ta bae wonderin’ ‘round ‘ere. Where’d ya come from?”  
Stiffening, Harry bit his lip and looked back at the castle.   
“Severus’s chambers.” he murmured.  
“Severus?” the man raised a boy. “Blimey, yew wouldn’t be-”  
Kneeling so he could look at the boy fully he burst into a beaming smile.  
“Of course ya are.” He laughed. “Yew look just like your da, though, yew got yur mother’s eyes. Lily and James, blimey.”  
The boy looked up to him curiously. This man knew his parents, plus he was at Hogwarts So he couldn’t be a bad person, right?  
His dog was nice anyhow.  
“I’m Harry Potter.” Harry introduced himself, standing tall and holding out his hand like he’s seen Severus and Sirius do.  
The man only smiled all the brighter, taking the tiny hand between his pointer finger and thumb gently.  
“Yes yew are.” the man nodded. “I’m Rubius Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds ‘ere at Hogwarts.”  
Somehow, Harry ended up following Hagrid around the school, helping him as best as he could with the chores he had to do and learning about the creatures Hagrid collected. He was having so much fun with the man he had completely forgotten about how he was supposed to go back to the chambers. That is until he heard it.  
“HARRY JAMES POTTER!”  
Turning sharply, both Hagrid and Harry spotted a very frantic and sharp looking Snape running up the lawn toward them.  
“Oh, Harry!” Snape gasped, stooping down to scope the boy into his arms and hold him tightly to his chest. “I was worried sick, you foolish boy. Bimzy came to my class in a dizzy claiming she couldn’t find you. I thought I told you to stay in the rooms.”  
“I’m sorry Severus.” Harry’s lip warbled, not liking the fact that he made his guardian worry.  
“Sorry ‘bout ‘at, Professor.” Hagrid cut in. “Didn’t know he wasn’t supposed to be out and ‘bout. Just found ‘im by the doors there an’ sorta took ‘em with me.”  
“Hagrid?” Snape eyed the man.  
“It was fun, Severus.” Harry chimed in, smiling at the bigger man. “Hagrid showed me around the school and showed me all the cool creatures.”  
Snape looked between the two, looking beyond angry and ready to pop a blood vessel. But instead, he took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. The boy was safe, that was all that mattered.  
“You didn’t do as I asked,” Snape told Harry looking stern again. “You know what that means right?”  
“But I-”  
“No.” Snape shook his head. “You left the room without my permission. So I will not be speaking with Madame Hooch about the flying lessons. In fact, these actions deserve punishment.”  
“Now hold on, Professor, it weren’t little Harry’s fault.” Hagrid tried to defend the boy, but Snape held up his hand.  
“As your punishment, you will now have to spend the whole school year helping Hagrid with all his chores. Do you understand?”  
In all honesty, Snape wondered if this was a wise decision. Hagrid was an oof, though trusted by Dumbledore. But could he look after a small boy? Then again, Snape had witnessed how gently Hagrid handled baby creatures. And besides, one look at Harry’s beaming face was enough for him to be at peace with his choice.   
“I understand, Severus.” Harry nodded, trying to stay meak so as not to seem like this was more of a treat than punishment.  
“Good.” Snape nodded, setting the boy down and straightening his robes. “I have to get back to class, behave now. I mean it Harry.”  
“Yes, Severus.” Harry exclaimed already running to Hagrid’s side.  
“I’ll look after ‘im, Snape.” Hagrid promised.  
“Thank you.” Snape ducked his head in appreciation. “Harry, I’ll see you at lunch.”  
“See you.” Harry called after his godfather, before running off to keep up with Hagrid.   
Harry loved the key keeper, he was the best person apart from Severus and Sirius that Harry knew. And he missed the time when he would go to Hogwarts and spend his days chasing Hagrid around with his big dog Fang. He did this until he was old enough to go to primary school, which he attended in the Muggle world. Sirius wasn’t sure about that but in the end, Severus had convinced him of it. It wasn’t easy if Harry was honest. There was a bully there that made it impossible for him to make friends and he had to be careful not to let his emotions get out of control or else he would do something magical. Like when he was running from the bully and somehow magically ended up on the roof. Or when he had gotten so mad at his teacher he made his hair blue. Every time the school would complain about Harry to Severus and Sirius and every time they would defend him. It didn’t help that he was bullied mercilessly for having two fathers. When this first came up he didn’t see the problem, all he had to say was they were his godfathers. But that didn’t help. That only started up rumors that Harry wasn’t wanted by his own parents so they tossed him to his godfathers. He had cried that night. Sirius wanted to go and turn the bullies into snails, but Severus talked him out of it. Harry loved his godfathers more than anything and could never be ashamed of them. But that did raise a lot of questions that night.  
“Why did my parents not want me?” he whimpered, sitting on the sofa between them, staring down gloomily at his tea. “Why did they throw me away?”  
“They did no such thing!” Sirius boomed making Harry jump.  
“Sirius, calm down.” Severus snapped, attempting to hide his own anger. “You’re frightening the boy.”  
“Sorry pup,” Sirius sighed leaning back. “We were gonna tell you this when you were a bit older. But can’t be helped I guess, aye Severus.”  
Severus only sighed pouring himself another cup of tea, wondering if he should grab the brandy instead. He took a long gulp then looked back down at Harry, his heart breaking all the more.  
“Harry,” he began wondering where he should start and choosing the most important thing he could think of. “You’re parents loved you more than anything. They were so proud when you were born. You were everything to them.”  
“Then why?” Harry asked.  
“They didn’t have a choice.” Sirius choked taking a sip of his own tea. “They… this is not easy to say, Harry. They were our best friends.”  
“I’m sorry.” Harry suddenly realized the distress his guardians were in. “You don’t have to tell me. I’m fine just knowing they loved me.”  
“We’re gonna have ta tell you at some point.” Sirius shook his head. “You have heard Sev and I talking about a wizard, he-who-must-not-be-named, right?"  
Harry nodded.   
“That wizard, he killed lotsa people.” Sirius continued. “But then he got wind of a wizard that could end him. That wizard was you.”  
“Me?” Harry gasped. “I was going to defeat him?”  
“And you did?” Sirius assured. “The night your parents died, that man came to kill you. But your parents wouldn’t let him. They fought him with everything they had. But he... “ Sirius didn’t need to finish, Harry understood.  
“Then he tried to kill you.” Severus picked up, a roughness to his voice. “Your mother, that night she cast powerful magic. I don’t think she even knew she did it. The Dark One tried to kill you, but her magic protected you and it still does to this day. It watches over you, keeps you safe from true evil.”  
“That’s how you got that scar, Harry.” Sirius smiled pointing to Harry’s brow. “Because your parents loved you.”  
“And what about this one?” He asked pointing to his side. “How did I get this one, and why does it hurt on full moons.”  
“That,” Severus sighed. “Is something we’ll have to wait for Remus’s next visit for.”  
“But-”  
“None of that.” Severus tutted. “It's time for dinner.”  
Remus came days after and explained all he could about Greyback and werewolves. So Harry had known for some time that when puberty hits he will most likely shift. He dreaded that day.  
But this day, his birthday, was not one to dread.  
“C’mon then.” Sirius smiled. “Come open your parcels.”  
Harry beamed running for the table and taking his seat. He didn’t really ever get a ton of presents on his birthdays but he didn’t mind. He was always grateful for what he had. And even more thankful for what he got. He ripped open the first present finding Quidditch Through the Ages.   
“Wicked.” he cheered looking at his Godfathers.  
They smiled and watched as he opened the next one.  
“Oh wow.” he beamed unfolding a Chuddly Cannons jumper. “I love it.” he smiled pulling it on right over his t-shirt. “I’m never taking this off.”  
“You’re gonna have to I’m afraid.” Severus snorted. “It's a bit warm out there for jumpers just yet.”  
“Can’t you put a spell on it to keep it cool?” Harry wondered pouting his lip.  
“Potter.” Severus said sternly.   
“Alright.” he relented. “But I’m keeping it on for as long as I can.”  
Sirius chuckled at his reaching for the next present.  
“This one's from Hagrid.” he told Harry.  
It was an envelope, which was a relief to both Harry and his Godfathers. One time Hagrid sent a shrunken niffler in a tank full of shiny objects. It was neet and Harry enjoyed it, but then it escaped. Severus was furious.   
He opened the envelope finding a few galleons in it along with a card that had scratchy handwriting.  
“When you go and buy your school stuff,” Harry began to read aloud. “Use this to buy yourself a pet. Just not a toad, those went out of style ages ago. And I want to see what you bought when you get here, alright.  
From Hagrid.”  
Harry beamed all the brighter.  
“That brings us to the next order of business.” Sirius smiled. “After we finish breakfast, Draco should be showing up then we’ll take the both of you to Diagon alley.”  
Hearing that his best friend would be coming over soon made Harry’s face hurt with all the smiling he was doing. His nightmare was completely forgotten with the events of the last hour putting him at ease. In just a few moments he would be acquainted with his wand and in a month after that, he would be going back to his favorite place in all of the UK.  
They finished their breakfast with smiles and laughs. It was not an uncommon occurrence for their mornings, yet today felt more special than the others. And for obvious reasons. Soon enough they were gathered before the grand fireplace waiting for their expected guest. They didn’t have to wait long, however, as the fireplace suddenly blazed and Draco Malfoy stepped through brushing the ash off his cloak.  
“‘Allow Harry.” he drawled in his snobbish voice a smile on his lips.  
“Draco.” Harry smiled back.  
Draco and Harry had known each other since they were younger.   
It had all started one summer when Harry and Draco were five. Draco had once seen his mother throw flew powder into their fireplace and call out “Grimmauld Place” then disappear- this was when the Ministry still had a few restrictions on the Malfoys for their involvement with the Dark Lord, they wouldn’t be allowed to Disapparate for another year yet. Curious at what his mother was doing and where she had gone, he grabbed the flew powder and did the same. When he stepped out of the fireplace he was in a house he had never seen before and his mother was nowhere in sight. Worried he started to wanderer hoping to find his mother soon. He ended up getting lost and just sort of freezing in place in front of a door fighting hard not to cry. His father had told him that men don’t cry, so he refused to let himself do so. The door had suddenly opened making him cry out and jump against the farthest wall, staring wide-eyed at the boy who had just come out of the room. He was taller than Draco, with a head of uncontrollable jet black hair and shimmering green eyes hidden behind a pair of round specs.  
“‘Allow.” the boy smiled. “I’m Harry, who are you?”  
“D-Draco.”   
“Why are you here?”  
“My mother is here, I fol- came with her.”  
“Oh, where is she?”  
“I don’t know,” Draco said suddenly remembering why he was there. “I’ve lost her.”  
“I’ll help you find her.” Harry beamed. “C’mon.”  
Draco followed the other boy, happy that there was someone his age here, and even happier that the boy was helping him.  
“‘Ere.” Harry suddenly said holding out half of a chocolate wand. “Moony says that chocolate is the only medicine for sadness.”  
“I don’t like medicine.” Draco gagged his face screwing up into a look of disgust. “It’s foul.”  
“I know.” Harry agreed, his own face scrunching as he remembers the position he took last night. “But chocolate is good. Go on then.”  
Draco took the wand staring at it for a moment before taking a tentative bite.   
“It's just chocolate.” he gasped.  
“That’s what I said, isn’t it?"  
“You said it was medicine.”  
“I said that Moony said it was medicine for sadness.”  
“Well, Moony isn’t very smart then.” Draco snorted, pulling off the best five-year-old snob he could.  
“He is too.” Harry insisted getting a little angry.  
“He called chocolate medicine. It’s just chocolate.”  
“But you feel better now, don’t you? You’re not sad, are you?”  
“No-”  
“Then he was right.”  
“Harry.”   
Before the boys could carry on with their argument, Severus suddenly came sweeping up the stairs marching for the boys.  
“Draco?” he said puzzled. “How did you get here.”  
“Severus.” Draco beamed rushing to meet the man halfway.  
“You know my godfather?” Harry asked right behind him.  
“He’s my godfather.” Draco urged sounding affronted by Harry’s words.  
“No, he’s mine.” Harry insisted.  
“No, he is not.” Draco argued back.  
“Enough.” Severus called getting both the boy's attention. “I’m godfather to both of you. But that is not the point. Draco,” he turned his pointed face to the blond boy with a stern glare. “What are you doing here? How did you get here?”  
“Flew powder.” Draco said looking sheepish. “I saw mother use it and I heard where she was going. So I followed. I wanted to know what she was doing.”  
“You foolish boy.” Severus sighed. “That was very dangerous, you could have ended up anywhere.”  
“What is mother doing here?” Draco asked not at all deterred from his original mission.  
“Your mother came to see me on personal matters,” Severus answered crossing his arms. “It is none of your concern. Now C’mon, I’ll take you to her.”  
They trailed after Severus happily, Harry gripping his godfather’s robes as he went. Draco watched him with a new sense of interest. This boy had the same godfather as him and seemed to live with him. Draco didn’t have many friends outside of the few children his father’s aquantenisis would bring when they had home meetings. And even those boys and girls only played with him because he was Lucius Malfoy’s son. He wondered if this boy was the same.  
“Draco!?” Narcissa Malfoy gasped at seeing her son at Severus’s side.  
“Mother.” Draco cried rushing to her and letting her pull him into her arms.   
“Padfoot!” Harry cried running to his other godfather with a frown. “Draco said Moony is stupid for calling chocolate medicine.”  
“Draco!” Narissa abashed- not knowing who Moony was but knowing that it was still rude of her son to say such a thing.  
“He just doesn’t know him.” Sirius smiled, turning to Draco. “Trust me, Draco, Remus Lupin, or Moony as we call him, is one of the smartest people I know. Isn’t that right, Severus.”  
Severus snorted.  
“I will not deny that he is indeed smart.” Severus drawled holding his tongue when he received a look from his husband.  
“See.” Harry cheered triumphantly.  
Draco looked like he wanted to yell and throw a tantrum, but that was another thing his father said men do not do.  
“Boys,” Sirius called getting the children's attention. “Narcissa and Severus still have much to discuss. Why don’t we go and let them finish.”  
“You don’t mind watching Draco, Sirius?” Narcissa asked, a bit pink in the face- it wasn’t so long ago that they were on opposite sides of the war.  
“Not at all.” Sirius smiled. “C’mon boys, I’ll take you for a ride on my motorbike.”  
“Yay!” Harry cried running from the room.   
Draco looked up at his mother wondering if this was a good idea or not.  
“Go on, darling.” she smiled. “We’ll go home when you get back.”  
It was the most fun Draco had ever had. He cheered loudly as he clung to Harry’s back, Sirius keeping him steady behind him, the wind whipping his hair this way and that. He never wanted this to stop. But of course, it had to. When they came back Draco had spent a good couple of minutes talking with Harry about all the fun they just had. When his mother came to collect him he had begged her to come back. The guardians quickly made playdate plans and Draco Malfoy had ended up coming over to Harry Potter’s almost every day of the week. Thus began an unlikely friendship.   
“Got everything you need, Draco?” Sirius asked checking the Hogwarts list again.   
“I do.” Draco smiled holding up his Gringotts key and his own list from Hogwarts. “Mother and father said that they will meet me at Ollivanders to get my wand.”  
“Then let us be off,” Severus told them. “I’ll go first, Draco will come after that, Harry after that and then Sirius.”  
They all agreed and one by one they disappeared into the green flames only to step out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Aw they went, Harry chose to stay close to Sirius. Everywhere he went in the wizarding world there were people who wanted to shake his hand and talk to him about the night his parents died. Because it was the night that The Dark Lord, Voldemort, disappeared and everyone chalked it up to Harry Potter defeating him with some incredible magik. No one knew the truth, no matter how many times Harry tried to explain. He didn’t defeat the Dark Lord, his mother’s magik did. Sirius and Severus told him so. She protected him even in death. And to this day she still protects him and Grimmauld place along with everyone in it that names it home. They also didn’t know about how that night he was bit by Greyback or that on the day on a full moon he would transform into a werewolf. They just all assumed that he was this great hero before he could even walk. It drove him mad and drove Draco to fits of laughter as he watched Harry stammer and get all flustered, doing his best not to get angry with the witches and wizards.   
“Whas a’matter Potter,” Draco teased now. “Afraid of your fans?”  
“Shut it, Malfoy.” Harry hissed looking around the cauldron.  
They only used last names when they were teasing, which was near all the time. A peculiar friendship, theirs. Most wondered how they kept from killing one another.   
It seemed, however, though most of the partons in the tavern had spotted him, they did not wish to step forward for fear of angering Sirius and Severus Black-Snape. Most knew not to get on their bad sides. For the most part, they just smiled and waved at him, calling across the tavern their admiration but giving the boy his space.   
“Ah, S-S-Severus, I wa-w-wasn’t expecting to-to-to see you.”  
Looking up, both boys narrowed their eyes at the new man who had ignored the older men’s warning auras and approached them.  
“Ah, yes, Professor Quirrell.” Snape nodded, morphing his demeanor into one of a professional drawl. “Boys, this is professor Quirelll, he will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry you’ve met before, though you were still young and much too interested in following Hagrid around.”  
“Oh, hello.” Harry smiled holding out his hand politely.  
“Pleasure to meet you.” Draco mimicked.  
Quirl eyed their hands but did not offer his own, instead, he tucked them away and began to stutter.  
“Ye-yes, I l-l-look forward to te-t-teaching you both.” he smiled warterly, before looking at the two guardians. “I’ll l-lea-le-eave you to-to it then.”  
With that, they took their leave. The shopping was mundane for the most part. They went about getting their books and supplies and binged on sweets to celebrate Harry’s birthday. Malfoy even got Harry a journal that recorded his thoughts without a quill for his present.  
“What house do you want to be placed in?” Draco asked as they were getting fitted for their robes.  
Harry pondered the question before looking to the other boy.  
“You first.” he said, stalling and Draco knew it.  
Snorting, Draco turned up his nose and straightened his back just a little more.  
“Slytherin, obviously.” he smirked. “My family have all been Slytherin’s for ages. It would only make sense.”  
“What if you don’t get into Slytherin?” Harry wondered. “What then?”  
“I will.” Draco declared, but also looked up thoughtful. “But if I had a choice, it would probably have to be Ravenclaw.”  
“What about Gryffindor?”  
At this Draco laughed.   
“Could you imagine what my father would say?”  
“Yeah, I don’t think he would be too happy about that?”  
“So what about you?” Draco drove. “Which house would you want to get sorted into?”  
Harry bit his lip, looking over his shoulder to where his godfather’s where browsing the shops wears while the boys got fitted.  
One a former Slytherin, now the head of the house.  
The other, a former Gryffindor.  
Looking down, Harry sighed.  
“I don’t know.”  
After their fitting, the four went to sit at one of the benches so the boys could devour more sweets.  
Then came time for them to depart.  
“There’s my parents.” Draco called, waving to them.  
His mother waved back while Lucius sneered at his company.  
“Best go on then, Draco.” Snape told the boy. “We’ll see you soon enough. I imagine you’ll be around before summer ends.”  
“Sure thing.” Draco nodded, turning to Harry. “See you around Potter, happy birthday.”  
“See you.” Harry called as the boy ran off.  
Harry knew that Draco was going to get his wand now. But Harry wanted to go get his pet before that. So they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. He saw cat’s, lizards, toads- remembering what Hagrid said and laughing to himself- but what he was really after, was an owl.  
Then he saw her.  
“That one.” Harry beamed.  
She was a snowy white beauty dotted with black spots. She watched him, cocking her head as if to say, ‘and where have you been then'? He knew she was meant for him and that Hagrid would love her too.  
He paid for the owl, giving her a few treats before leaving the shop.  
“What are you going to name her?” Snape asked.  
“Hedwig.” Harry smiled.  
Snape nodded at this, patting Harry’s shoulder and directing him after Sirius.  
“C’mon then.” Sirius called to his husband and godson. “Now’s the best part.”   
Yes. Now he was going to get his wand.   
Olivanders, the best wand shop in the wizarding world. It's the place where everyone gets their wands. His parents and his godparents, now it was his turn.   
Mr. Olivander smiled when he saw the Potter boy and had him try nearly half the wands in the store. Snape and Sirius had to drop to the floor at one point when a kettle came flying at them.  
"Well, I needed a new one anyway." The wizard shrugged. "Right, off I go. We'll find you a wand yet."  
Harry looked to his godfathers, starting to worry that he wouldn’t find his wand at all.  
"Just hang in there pup." Sirius assured.   
"Things like this take patients." Severus nodded. "You see, you're wand will find you soon."  
“I wonder.” the shop owner said, gently taking a box from the shelf.   
They watched him apprehensively as he came back, carefully handing the new wand to Harry. As soon as his fingers wrapped around it, something warmed in him. It felt like live power was coursing through him, like his magic wasn't so scattered anymore. Instead it settled, anxious but focused. The air around swirled as if to tell everyone else that yes this was the one. Looking back at his godfathers he caught there proud smiles before he smiled down at it before looking up to the shop keeper and frowning.   
“Sir, are you alright?” he asked as Olivander scrutinized the boy.  
“I’m fine, lad.” she shook his head taking the wand and going to wrap it up.  
“Olivander,” Sirius called, noting the man’s odd behavior as well. “What is it?”  
“It’s nothing.” Olivander assured, telling them their total.  
“Olivander.” Snape poked, fixing the man with his own stern glare. “Tell us. Is there anything dangerous about this wand?”  
“No, no.” the man held up his hands, deswading them from the thought. “It’s not that?”  
“Then what is it?” Sirius urged.  
“It’s just,” Olivander looked between the boy and his guardians and sighed. “I remember every wand I’ve ever sold you see. And it just so happens that this wand has a brother. They share a trait. The phoenix feather in both wands is from the same bird. Which it only gave those two feathers. The other feather that was used to make the other wand was placed in the wand that belonged to the man… well, it belonged to the one that gave young Potter that scare.”  
Both Sirius and Severus looked to Harry, gauging his reaction.  
Harry on the other hand, just froze.  
His wand, the instrument that he was to use to conduct his magik, one of the most important tools in the wizarding world, was related to the wand of the man that killed his parents.  
His wand, and now he, were now connected to Voldemort, and he did not know how he felt about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> See you in the next chapter which is coming in  
> 3...2...


	3. Home at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter, and I don't know right this moment when the next coupld of chapters are coming out. Soon, I can say that. This last month while work and stuff was messing with me I figured out that I can write 5,000 words in five hours- which may be noobe or whatever put I'm proud of myself. So I was playing around with that and have a few other fics that I'll post. I'm gonna try to post a fic or chapter every week when I get the chance.  
> So I don't know when the next chapter is coming out but I'm gonna start working on it so it will be soon.  
> I own nothing still, this fandom would by way more gay if I did. J.K. Rowling did a beautiful job with this world so let forever praise her for her amazing writing and world creating.  
> Enjoy.

That next month Harry tried not to let what happened at Olivanders bother him. Instead, he leafed through his textbooks and asked Severus as many questions about the upcoming potions class as he could.  
“You’ll just have to learn it with all the other students, Potter.” Severus drawled, going over his lesson plans for the year.  
“But you know I’m rubbish at potions.” Harry moaned, sitting across from him.   
They were in the cellar, Severus had turned this into a makeshift home lab after he and Sirius were married. Books and potion ingredients lined the walls while a long table sat center, and a small desk was tucked in the corner. That is where they sat now.   
“Then I suggest you start reading the book, if nothing else, you’ll at least know what you’re supposed to learn.” Severus hummed sipping at his tea. “I don’t intend on going easy on you just because you’re my godson, even if you make it into Slytherin. I don’t even intend to be so lenient on Draco, even though we both know he is already prolific when it comes to potions.”  
“Is that what house you want me to be in?” Harry suddenly asked. “Slytherin, like you were.”  
At this, Snape’s hand paused and he looked up. He fixed Harry with an appraising look. Like he was trying to see if the boy would even fit in his house.  
“You’re cunning enough.” He finally said. “But the compassion you have, that is something most Slytherin’s see as weakness. If you want my honest opinion Harry, I have always thought you would be in Gryffindor.”  
“Really, why?”  
At this Snape snorted.  
“You are so much like your father.” He shuttered. “First to stick your nose in everyone's business and poke around for trouble.”  
“That’s not true.”  
“Says the boy who I just had to tell off for trying to take Sirius’s bike out for a joyride.”  
“He said I could.”  
“When he got back home.” Severus eyed the boy who had the decency to look sheepish. “But,” he continued, looking at his papers now. “You also have your mother's compassion and gentleness to balance out all the bad habits of your father’s genes. These traits made them Gryffindor worthy. I knew since you started walking that you would be in that house and I made peace with that.”  
“Was my mother that kind?” Harry asked, he had heard a lot about his father from Sirius, but very little about his mother. That seemed to be a sore spot for both men. “You never really talk about her.”  
Again, Severus paused in his work, a small sad smile creeping onto his face.  
“She was the kindest person I knew. She forgave me in a time when I had done something unspeakable. She was even there to help me when I realized how I felt about Sirius. She was the greatest witch I ever knew.”  
“What did you do?”  
Severus shook his head.   
“That is a story for when you’re older. Now go on,” he motioned to the door with his wand, opening it. “I have plenty of work to do, and you have a book to read.”  
Harry scrunched up his nose at that but went anyway. Bothering Snape when he was working was always a gamble. One time he was spelled right out of the room, another time he distracted Snape long enough that a potion blew up. So he knew when it was time to leave.   
He went up to the sitting room and just stood. He could go read like he was told. Or he could send a message to Draco and see if he wanted to come over.   
So he got to work writing the message and throwing it into the fire. It didn’t take long for a reply to come, but it wasn’t what he was hoping for. In truth he expected the boy to just step through the fireplace like he had done that last hundred times he was invited over.  
‘Sorry, Potter  
My parents are having me go over all my books and such. They want me home for the rest of the summer for some reason. See you on the train.  
-Draco Malfoy.’  
Well, that was a bust.  
So instead he acquainted himself with Hedwig and leafed through his books.  
This last month of summer was looking bleak.

The night before he would finally be going back to Hogwarts, he had another dream.  
This one was less pleasant.  
It all flashed before him, like the flash of a camera. The images were clear but flashed quickly before him, making it hard to make out some of them. What he could make out was a mirror, fire, and misshapen face.   
The face is what sent him into a panic.   
He started to try and run from the images. But they kept coming. He even started to swing at them, begging them to leave him alone.   
But that face kept coming.  
Closer and closer until it’s gaping maw was ready to swallow him whole.  
“NO!” Harry cried, sitting up in bed.  
He panted for a moment, looking around his room confused and frightened.   
“Harry?” Sirius called through the door, he sounded muzzy and drowsy. “Is everythin’ alright in there?”  
“I’m fine Sirius,” Harry called, whipping his brow. “Just a bad dream, I’m fine, promise.”  
Sirius was quiet for a while, most likely contemplating whether he should come in and check for himself or not.   
“Right, let us know if you need anything.” He told him. “Try and get some sleep pup, big day tomorrow.”  
“Yeah.” Harry nodded, laying back down, a small smile on his face. “Can’t wait.”   
It took him a moment, after hearing Sirius’s retreating footsteps, for him to fall asleep.  
When he did, he was blissfully greeted by blank nothingness. 

“You got everythin’ ‘en?” Sirius asked, holding the boy’s shoulders so he had his complete attention.  
“Yeah, got everything.” Harry nodded.  
“I’m sorry we can’t come to see you off.” Sirius huffed. “But the Ministry’ got me chasing some undesirable, and well Sev’s got to prep his class, you know how it is.”  
“I’ll be fine, Sirius,” Harry promised. “You told me time and time again how to get to platform 9 3/4, I’ll get there.”  
“Right.” Sirius nodded, patting the boy's shoulders and backing up. “Jus so you know, pup, I will be proud of you no matter what house you get into, so no need to worry about that. Severus feels the same.”  
“Severus thinks I’ll be sorted into Gryffindor.” Harry told him.  
That got a laugh out of his godfather.  
“He would be the better judge than me, bein' a teacher an' all.”   
“What if I’m sorted into Slytherin?”  
“Well you’ll have yur godfather looking after you 'en an' I’ll bet Draco will be there as well.” Sirius smiled than thought. “But just be warned. Most Slytherins are not like Severus. 'Ey can be very judgy. Yur godfather had a hard time in tha' house as a student.”   
“But he’s still loyal to it?”  
“Loyalty is something that comes from years of struggles, so I imagine so.” he nodded. “You best be off, don’t want to be late. I’ll see you when I come to visit ‘en. Off you go.”  
“See you, Sirius.” Harry smiled, giving him a tight hug.  
They parted and Harry made his way through the station, getting odd looks from all the muggles around. He found platforms nine and ten and the pillar between, but he hesitated. In all his excitement he hadn’t had time to feel nervous. Not until now. Now he stood staring at the pillar wondering if it would work as his godfathers said.   
In his hesitations, another group came forward lead by a bustling woman.  
“Oh, every year.” she huffed. “Packed with muggles, but what can be done. C’mon dears, this way.”  
Curious he watched them as the woman ushered each child through the platform. And to his great relief, they went right through. So he waited for his turn. Laughing to himself as the woman urged her twins through and they played a trick on her, switching their names. This caught her attention and she looked over at him.  
“Oh sorry dear, were we keeping you?” she called, smiling in a way that only a mother could.  
“Not at all,” Harry assured. “I was just a bit nervous.”  
“Ah, first time to Hogwarts.” she nodded, looking to her last son. “It’s Ron’s first as well.”  
“Would you like to go before me?” Ron, as the boy was called, offered receiving a proud smile from his mother.   
“It’s fine,” Harry told him. “I’ll go after you.”  
“If you're quite sure dear.” The woman nodded to her son. “I’m Molly Weasly, and this is my daughter Ginny. She’ll be going to Hogwarts next year.”  
“But I want to go now, Mummy.” the girl whined.   
“Oh hush, Ginny, you’ll be there soon enough.” Molly waved her off.  
“I’m Harry, Harry Potter.” Harry said before he could think.  
The look of shock on her face had him taking a half step back.  
“Are you?” Ginny cried. “Are you really Harry Potter?”  
Now Harry was looking around to see if anyone had heard her.  
“Hush, Ginny.” Molly abashed. “It is good to meet you, dear. Now then, the two of you best be off.”  
“But I want to talk to him some more,” Ginny whined again. “He’s famous.”  
“Enough of that, you can talk to him next year.” Molly tutted.  
“But thas too long.”  
“Hush now.” Molly shushed. “Off you go boys, write me when you’re sorted, Ronald.”  
“Yes, mum.” Ron called back before disappearing into the pillar.  
Harry gave her one last nod of thanks before following suit. When he made it to the other side, the other boy was gone. Someone came and took his luggage and he made his way onto the train. He was hoping to see Draco, but couldn’t spot him through the crowd. So he settled in an empty carriage and waited for the journey to begin.   
“Sorry,”  
He looked up and smiled seeing Ron.  
“Do you mind, everywhere else is full?”  
“Not at all.” Harry nodded. “I’m actually just waiting for my other friend to find me.”  
“Oh.” Ron looked dejected.  
“No, you’ll like him, he can be a bit of a snob, but he’s a good guy,” Harry assured. “Come sit.”  
Ron smiled back and took a seat across from him.  
“So are you really, him?” Ron asked, looking sheepish.  
“Him? Um yes.” Harry said, furrowing his brow just slightly.   
“Do you have the scare?”   
Gulping, he lifted his bangs so the boy could get a good look at the scar.  
“Wicked.” Ron smirked sitting back in his seat.  
“There you are, Potter.”   
Looking up, Harry’s smile returned as he saw Draco. It faltered, however, when he noticed the other two behind him. Two lumpy looking boys.  
“This is Crab and Goyle,” he told his friend, pointing them out. “I’ve told you about them.”  
“Oh right.” Harry nodded, looking over to Ron who looked uncomfortable. “This is Ron.”  
Draco gave him a once over before grimacing.  
“I’ve told you about the lesser wizarding families,” he nodded to Ron. “Well judging by his red hair and hand-me-down robe, he must be a Weasly.”  
Harry became puzzled, looking between Ron and Draco. Ron looked like he was rearing to sock the other boy. But this was all weird. Draco was a snob sure, but not this cruel. What was going on?  
“Why are you acting like this?” Harry asked standing now so he was in front of Ron. “He’s a good block, or at least from what I’ve seen so far. So why are you being so rude?”  
Draco turned up his nose.  
“We don’t need to affiliate with his kind. C’mon, I’ll take you back to our cart.”  
His kind?  
“And what kind is that, Malfoy?” Harry demanded, getting angry himself. “The kind that doesn’t scoff at everyone else.”  
“I do not scoff.” Draco scoffed.  
“You just did.” Harry pointed out. “I don’t know why you're acting like this, but I don’t care for it.”  
“What are you getting at Potter?”  
“If you’re going to treat my friend like this then maybe we shouldn’t be friends anymore.”  
It was just a flicker, but Harry still saw it. The look of hurt that flashed across Draco’s eyes. Instantly Harry regretted what he said and wanted to fix it. Wanted to start over. He hadn't even meant to say it in the first place. But the hurt quickly morphed into rage, then arrogance.  
“Have it your way then.” he spat, turning on his heel and marching down the corridor his goons close at his back.  
Harry watched him go, felt the loss of the bond keenly, and flopped back into his seat.  
“You alright, mate?” Ron asked.  
“Yeah, just…” Harry gathered his thoughts before looking at Ron. “He’s never acted like that. He’s been my friend since I was five.”  
Ron looked away, feeling guilty.  
“Sorry.”  
“No.” Harry made up his mind then, sitting back and relaxing. If he spent all his time feeling bad he'd never get to enjoy Hogwarts, he'd make this right, or he'd move past it. He could work out his feelings on the matter later. “If he is going to act like that then I don’t want him as a friend. How about it Ron, want to be friends?”  
Ron beamed at that.  
“Sure, but you’ll have to let me sock him next time.”   
“Deal.” Harry smiled.   
The boys spent the rest of the ride sealing their new bonds with mounds of candy- which Harry swore he would never tell Sirius and Severus about since he promised not to spend his money fruitlessly.  
“My brother, Fred, gave me a spell that could turn things yellow.” Ron said when their conversation veered toward spells they knew. “Want to see?”  
“Yeah.” Harry smiled, he only knew a few spells and even then they weren’t all that impressive.  
Just things like lighting candles and setting the hearth’s wood on fire. He did learn how to make things float, but couldn’t get them to go very high or to move in any other direction than up. Sirius was the one letting him use his wand for all this since Severus seemed convinced that his wand would bite him.   
He wasn’t wrong.   
Without thinking, Harry grabbed Severus’s wand and cast a fire spell for the kettle and he felt a jolt shoot up through his arm. Painful enough to make him drop it with a yelp. He never touched it again after that.   
Ron cleared his throat.  
“Sunshine-”  
“Excuse me.”   
They looked up to see a girl, with unruly curly hair spilling over her shoulders, bright brown eyes standing in their doorway already in her robes.  
“Has anyone seen a toad, a boy a few carts back has lost one.” she said.  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged.  
“No.” Ron told her, but she seemed to have forgotten her mission as her eyes zeroed in on his wand.  
“Are you doing magik?” she asked excitedly. “Oh, can I see?”  
The boys shrugged again and Ron cleared his throat again.  
“Sunshine, daisies, butter mellows,” he waved his wand over his pet rat, Scabbers, before pointing at him sharply with it. “Turn this stupid fat rat yellow.”  
A wave of yellow energy rushed from the wand to the rat, but all it did was disturb him from his snacking for a second. Otherwise, he stayed the same raggedy brown as before. They all watched him for a moment to make sure it wasn’t a delayed reaction but he remained unfazed.   
“Are you sure that’s a real spell?” the girl asked.  
“Bloody Fred,” Ron grumbled. “Should have known he was having a go at me.”  
“It’s alright,” Harry told him. “I only know a few spells.”  
“Me as well.” the girl smiled. “I’ve only tried a few simple spells from our books, but they’ve all worked for me.” she then noticed Harry’s glasses had a small crack in them, something he himself hadn’t noticed yet, and went to sit in front of him. “Like this.” she smiled pointing her wand in his face making him tense. “Oculus Repairo.”  
With a flash, the crack fused itself back to normal so his lenses were good as new.  
“Whoa.” Ron couldn’t quite stop himself from saying around a mouthful of cauldron cakes.  
“There you are, good as new.” The girl smiled. “I’m Hermione Granger, by the way.”  
“Thanks, I’m-”  
“I already know who you are, of course.” she waved him off. “Your Harry Potter, everyone is talking about you.” then looked to Ron. “You, I’m not familiar with.”  
“Ron Weasly.” he told her.  
“Pleasure.” she looked him up and down. “By the way, you’ve got dirt on your nose.”   
She pointed on her nose to where it was, getting him to rub furiously at it.  
“You two should change into your robes, I do believe we will be arriving soon.” she smiled, taking her leave after that, presumably resuming her search for that toad.   
The boys shared a look, shook their heads, and went on to do as she said. 

“First years, this way.”  
As Harry stepped off the train, he was greeted with the sight of a towering man with a big lantern.  
Smiling like a loon, he bolted for the man and gave him the tightest hug he could.  
“It’s so good to see you Hagrid.” he said, though it was muffled as his face was buried in the man’s torso.  
“‘Ello ‘Arry.” Hagrid smiled, wrapping a free arm around the boy. “Wasn’ sure ifin’ Ah bae seein’ ya thes year.”  
“Of course I’d be here,” Harry told him, backing up. “Wouldn’t miss it for nothing.”  
Hagrid smiled at him, then batted him away going back to his job of guiding the first years.  
Hogwarts at night looked just as beautiful as Harry remembered. It had been so long since he’d seen it. During the holidays, Snape made it a point to come home so he hadn’t seen it since before primary school. As his boat came closer, he marveled at its silhouette against the moon with absolute joy. Glancing over at Ron he smiled feeling the awe through new eyes.   
Soon enough he was walking through the oh so familiar halls, his shoes making a satisfying click as they went.  
“Welcome to Hogwarts” Professor McGonagall called to all of them as she found them, her eyes brightening just a little as she spotted Harry.   
“‘Allow Professor.” he nodded.  
She nodded back, not wanting to out him just yet.  
“Follow me to the great hall.” she told them swishing on her heel and down the hall.  
As they entered Harry smiled all the more at hearing the gasps and oohs and ahs from all the other students as they walked past the other students. Looking past all that, Harry locked eyes with his godfather. Snape nodded, though showed nothing else. Harry knew he didn’t want to play favorites just because Harry is his godfather. So he nodded back and refocused on what McGonagall was telling them.   
“When I call your name, you will take a seat on the stool, and the hat will sort you into your houses.”   
Before she called a name though, the hat sprang to life and began to sing.  
They watched as it did, listened to the odd song then as it settled.   
“Now, let’s begin.” McGonagall called. “Susan Bone.”   
Harry watched as they went, clapping with everyone as they were sorted one by one.   
“Hermione Granger.”   
The girl looked completely freaked as she mumbled to herself all the way up to the stool.  
“She is completely mental.” Ron snorted.  
Harry nodded in agreement.   
The hat was placed, and with pride, it shouted.  
“Gryffindor!”  
The Gryffindor table roared with applause as she followed them to a seat at their table.   
“I hope I’m sorted with them.” Ron murmured to himself, but Harry still listened. “My whole family was Gryffindors, they’ll be so disappointed if I’m not.”   
Harry understood his dilemma, he knew his godfathers wouldn’t hate him no matter where he ends up and wouldn’t be disappointed. But it was still a fear he, unfortunately, couldn’t help but feel.   
“Draco Malfoy.”  
Hearing the name, Harry edged closer to the end of his seat so he could watch as Draco marched head high to the stool. Even though he was sure he and Draco wouldn’t ever be friends again he did hope that he got into the house he wanted. If nothing else, just so he didn’t have to deal with his father’s pureblood bull. Or at least, part of him wanted that for Draco. The other part was hoping that maybe the boy would be sorted with him. Then maybe he could mend their bond and even get Ron and him to become friends as well so they can all hangout. Though… he didn’t think that was how this was going to go.  
“Slytherin!”  
The hat had barely been placed when it shouted.   
The Slytherin table clapped and welcomed him with a reserved joy that only snobbish purebloods could manage.   
Inside, Harry was also cheering him on.   
They may not be friends anymore, but he could still be happy for the boy.   
Draco took his seat and sneered at Harry, making the other boy look away.  
He may have to rethink that whole being happy for him depending on how nasty Draco gets.  
"Neville Longbottom."  
This boy looked like he was ready to faint at the meer mention of his name. He was so nervous he tripped on his way up and slumped self-consciously in his seat.  
"Gryffindor!" The hat roared after a short wait.   
Neville was so released that he took off with the hat still on his head. It had to scold him and demand to be taken back. It made the whole room laugh.  
“Harry Potter.”  
The room fell into a deep hush as the boy stepped forward, taking his seat. McGonagall gave him a small smile as she placed the had on his head, covering his eyes. The other students disappeared and all he had was the hat. Which would decide his future.   
“Hmm, so many traits to choose from.” the hat hummed. “Courage and ambition, and a thirst for knowledge. Where to put him, where to put him?”  
“I… Slytherin, or Gryffindor, I don’t know which.” Harry told it, still thinking about his godfathers. “I don’t want to disappoint them.”  
“I see, I see.” the hat would nod if it had ahead. “You could fit in both, and they each can build on your talents pathing the way for greatness. But which one, oh which one.”  
Harry bit his lip, held his breath. Waited for the answer. Second by second, tick-tick-tick.   
“But I think I know.” the hat assured. “I think it best, yes, yes, it will be Gryffindor!”  
The ruckus that exploded from the Gryffindor table was enough to shake the room. Harry smiled, hoping from the stool and jogging down, taking a seat next to one of Ron’s brothers. He got plenty of pats and handshakes as he took his seat. When it died down, he glanced up to the professors to his godfather smiling proudly at him.   
All his worries eased, he smiled back at him and watched the rest of the students get sorted.  
“Ronald Weasly.”  
Harry smiled as his new friend was sitting, looking pale and about ready to pass out. The hat was on for a while, longer than Draco anyway, and Harry could feel the other Weaslys getting more anxious with every second. Harry himself, was even getting a bit tense.   
And then,  
“Gryffindor!”  
Harry felt the tension release as he and the Weaslys stood clapping their hands together so hard it was comparable to thunder.   
Ron beamed like the sun as he ran for the table, Fred scooching over to make room for him. Harry clapped him on the back as they sat down, calming down so the other students could get through their sorting.   
“Now then,” McGonagall called. “A few words from our headmaster.”  
The old mad, Professor Dumbledor, stood and Harry instinctively sat straighter. He had only met the man a few times out of the few years he spent at the school and every time he felt like he needed to show the man all the respect he possessed.   
“Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!   
Thank you.”  
And with that, Harry Potter was starting to question where he was placing his respect.  
The headmaster was odd, but the food was excellent, just as it had always been.   
“Ah, little Potter, you’ve finally joined us.”   
Looking up from his chicken Harry smiled at the see-through head poking out of the table.  
“‘Allo, Sir Nickolas.” Harry smiled. “It’s good to see you again.”  
“About time you’ve come. Welcome home.” Nickolas nodded joining the other ghosts as they milled about.  
“Yeah, I’m home.” Harry nodded.

That night, instead of spending it in Snape’s chambers, he finally, finally got to see the Gryffindor dorms. Along the way, he smiled and waved to all the portraits who welcomed him back with their own smiles. He would have to stop and talk to them when he got the chance. But for now, he was going to enjoy his time in his new room with his roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so like I said I don't know when the next chapter will come out. I'm working on it though. So hopefully this will have more to it soon.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> Thank you for reading, means a lot to me.  
> See you in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> If this story recieves a good rep I'll start working on the seven story- one shot in the near future.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> This was a lot a fun to write and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I did writing.  
> Hope to see you in the next story.


End file.
